watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life
' Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life (#382)|next=yes|nextvideo= Hatfall (#383)}} Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life was the eleventh installment in the channel's React series. It had the girls reacting to an animated video based on the Shrek franchise, of which it contains strong sexual themes. This video was uploaded on August 28th, 2015 and was the 382nd video uploaded onto the video. All girls who were active at the time participated in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Molly telling the viewers that they're doing another react video because the fans want to see her make a worried face, though she supports it. Mars says that she was told by the other girls that the next video she'll be reacting to is worse than ME!ME!ME!. Sydney is a little scared after the last video, asking the viewers what they are sending her way this time. The begin the clip, Andrea already being turned off by it and is not liking where it is heading. The main character narrates his love and obsession for Shrek, saying he got all the movie's merchandise, Molly saying that she did as well. Mars and Mackenzie both stare in confusion and concern, while Mariya agrees with the main character when he drops the name of the clip. Mars is worried about where this is heading, as the main character gets told to go to bed by his father, Molly telling him to take his shoes off while in bed. Sydney notices a poster of Michael Jordan amidst the sea of Shrek posters and asks why it's there. Suddenly, the main character feels someone touch him and turns to see Shrek staring at him, Mackenzie concerned as to what's going on. Things takes a turn for the worse when Shrek grabs the main character and bends him over. Molly is not ready, while Mars is concerned. Mariya knows whats coming and braces herself, as Shrek performs anal sex with the main character. Sydney isn't pleased and is disgusted, while Andrea is speechless and Mackenzie can't believe what is happening. The main character goes into detail about the encounter, Molly staying silent, clearly unhappy with having to watch the clip. Shrek climaxes, which makes Mariya cringe in disgust, while Mackenzie is at loss of words on what is going on, as the main character's dad comes back in the room to see what the commotion is about, Shrek telling him that it's all "ogre". The clip ends with Shrek leaving the room and text appearing on screen, Sydney noting a person hanging from a noose, while Andrea asks if she's watching a Shrek fan fiction. The clips then ends, Mariya saying that she's never going to see Shrek the same ever again. The girls then give their thoughts on the video in the outtro, Molly being in disbelief at what they just watched. Mars is also in disbelief, saying that the other girls where legit when they told her that ME!ME!ME! was nothing. Mackenzie simply has no words to say about the video, while Andrea wishes that she can unsee the video. Sydney says that everything in the video is mind boggling wrong and wants it fixed, while Mariya just wants to go home, crawl under her covers, and be alone for a bit. External Links Category:React Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:Mars Category:2015